fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der Kämpfer der dunklen Galaxie
Meta und Kirby haben es mit Müh und Not geschafft, zum Teufelssumpf zu kommen, denn Kirby hat sich nach seinem ersten Bissen Apfel strikt geweigert, noch mehr zu essen. Dennoch musste Meta mehrere Stunden auf Kirby warten. Schließlich fragt Meta inzwischen zum hundertsten Mal: "Und du willst WIRKLICH nichts essen?" "NEIN, KAPIER ES!", brüllt Kirby inzwischen zurück. "Ist ja gut..." "DU FRAGST DAS JETZT SCHON ZUM X-TEN MAL UND ICH HAB IMMER "NEIN" GESAGT!" "Beruhig dich, wir sind eh gleich da..." "WIRKLICH?!? ICH LIEBE DIE RESTAURANTS VON NOIRDORF!" "Könntest du wohl bitte aufhören, so zu schreien, ich hatte vor, meine Ohren ohne ein Hörgerät benutzen zu können..." "Hattest du?" "Hatte ich." "Okay, ich werde ab sofort ganz leise sein." "SOOO leise musst du auch nicht reden." Kirby verkneift sich die Antwort, außerdem hat er jetzt sowieso den überwältigenden Anblick Noirdorfs bei Nacht vor Augen. Meta läuft bereits einige Schritte vor, ruft allerdings dann nach einer kurzen Weile seinem Kumpanen zu: "Willst du da die ganze Nacht stehen bleiben? Komm jetzt!" "Ich komme ja schon...", ruft Kirby genervt zurück. "Also, hast du deine schwarze Kleidung mitgenommen?" "Ja." Kirby holt triumphierend seinen schwarzen Mantel hervor. "Wunderbar. Also, gehen wir." Damit zieht auch Meta eine schwarze Jacke an, und zur Sicherheit seine Maske aus. Was beide nicht wissen, sie werden beim eintreten beobachtet... "Und du bist dir sicher?", fragt Melanie. "Absolut. Eine der Personen, die eingedrungen sind, heißt Meta-Knight.", antwortet Galacta-Knight. "Und warum bsit du dir sicher? Ich meine, du dürftest ihn noch nie gesehen haben,soweit ich weiß." "Dann weißt du sehr wenig, ich würde Meta-Knight überall wiedererkennen..." Dabei schaut Galacta demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. "Warum das?", hackt Melanie nach, weicht aber sofort wieder vor Galactas zornigem Blick zurück. "A... also... also, du eliminierst die jetzt, oder.... oder... äh... oder ich werde böse.", versucht Melanie eindringlich zu sagen, aber ein weiterer böser Blick lässt sie endgültig die Sprache verlieren. "Und dann zehn mal Thunfisch-Pizza!", ruft Kirby. "Sag mal... hattest du nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass du keinen Hunger hast?", fragt Meta, verwundert über die bereits zur Hälfte leergegessenen 10 Kartons Thunfisch-Pizza. "Ach übrigens, La Nuit bezahlt!", ruft Kirby, nachdem er alle Kartons in sekundenschnelle leergefuttert hat. "Nun gut. Ich erlaube ihnen nun, das Restaurant zu verlassen.", sagt der Wirt, und ein fröhlicher Kirby und ein kopfschüttelnder Meta verlassen das Restaurant. Auf halben Weg zum Tempel, wo Meta hingehen will, zupft Kirby seinen Freund an der Jacke. "Was denn?", fragt dieser genervt. "Da oben ist ein Freund, denn ich das letzte Mal in der Durstwüste gesehen hab!", ruft Kirby fröhlich und winkt jemandem zu. Dieser jemand ist kein geringerer als Galacta-Knight. "Schön Kirby, freu dir einen runden Keks und beiß die Ecken ab, wir sind nicht hier um Freundschaftsbesuche zu machen.", sagt Meta jetzt noch genervter als vorher. Daraufhin fängt Kirby an zu flennen und zu schreien: "ICH WILL ABER! ICH WILL ICH WILL ICH WILL!!!" "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, er ist öfters so...", versucht Meta, sich bei Galacta zu entschuldigen. "Kein Problem, ich verstehe das. Was sucht ihr eigentlich?", fragt Galacta, worauf Meta antwortet: "Den Tempel, als wir ihn das letzte Mal... JETZT HALT DOCH MAL DEN RAND KIRBY! Also, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren, da war er sehr gut sichtbar, wo ist er jetzt?" "Man kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, aber ich weiß wo er ist, ich bringe euch hin.", antwortet Galacta, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Meta allerdings nicht sieht. "Siehst du, meine Freunde sind eben doch toll!", beweihraucht sich Kirby und streckt Meta die Zunge raus. "Der Tempel.. wo war der gleich... Ach ja! Von hier aus einfach nach nordosten, dann findet ihr ihn, ich komme mit, geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch schnell was machen.", sagt Galacta und verschwindet kurz. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie mag ich ihn nicht.", flüstert Meta Kirby zu, was dieser natürlich laut wiederholt. "Du Idiot, ich flüstere nicht umsonst...", grummelt Meta und läuft in die beschriebene Richtung los. Kirby folgt ihm. Und auch Galacta-Knight folgt ihnen, mit etwas Abstand und seine Lanze bereits im Anschlag. Wie gebannt steht Bimer immernoch neben dem Monstrum. Doch jetzt, nach ca. einer halben Stunde, kommt Schose endlich vorbei, und nutzt seine Telekinese, um dem Monstrum einen Stein gegen den Schädel zu donnern, woraufhin Bimer zwar immernoch keine Regung zeigt, aber als Schose sich ihm nähert, sieht er, dass Fuu bereits mit der Hand vor seinem Auge herumfuchtelt, und Bimer immernoch nicht reagiert. Schose stupst ihn leicht an, er reagiert nicht. Schose packt ihn, und schüttelt ihn kräftig, doch er zeigt keine Regung. "Du da, kannst du den Puls fühlen?" "Ich?" "Wer denn sonst?", fragt Schose. "Ehm ja..." "Mach mal." Fuu fühlt Bimers Puls, und er stellt fest, er fühlt nichts. "Und was ist?" "Nichts..." "WIE NICHTS?!" "Nichts halt." "DANN AB MIT IHM INS KRANKENHAUS! DER ALTE KNACKER HAT NEN HERZINFARKT ODER SO!" "WAAAAAAS?!" "Mach hin!!" "Erb ich was?" "Hä?" "Erb ich was von ihm, zum Beispiel sein Haus oder seinen Job?" "Du hast doch ne Macke... DU ERBST NIX! Wenn dann bekomm ich was!" "ICH GLAUB BEI EUCH BEIDEN HACKT ES?! IHR DISKUTIERT ÜBER MEIN ERBE?!" Bimer dreht auf, als er das gehört hat. "ICH WERD EUCH, ICH ALT?! ICH GLAUB ES GEHT EUCH ZU GUT! WENN ICH DAS NOCHMAL HÖRE, KÖNNT IHR EUER TESTAMENT MACHEN!!!" "Ich kann die Stelle nicht finden...", brummelt Meta. Er bekommt ein komisches Gefühl, aber nicht von Kirby, der fröhlich in den Ruinen herumhopst, sondern wegen etwas anderem. Er verspürt eine negative Aura hinter sich. Er hat dem Fremden ja nicht getraut, von Anfang an, daher hat er bereits seine Hand an seiner Pistole. Galacta, mit seiner Lanze in der Hand, holt aus und schwingt sie direkt auf Meta, der sie mit seiner Pistole postwendend abwehrt. "Warum machen Sie das?!" "Weil ich dich endlich gefunden hab, META-KNIGHT!!!" "Wie bitte?" "DU! EINFACH DU!" Meta ist verwirrt... ihm bleibt aber keine Zeit, nachzudenken, und Kirby hüpft weiter fröhlich in den Ruinen und hat wie immer keine Ahnung, was gerade los ist. "KIRBY!!", ruft Meta. Kirby hopst weiterhin fröhlich und ungehört weiter. "KIRBY! DU HAST WOHL NE VOLLKLATSCHE!?" Meta ist stark bemüht, die Lanze abzuwehren, und Kirby will nicht hören. "HE! PETRO LÄSST DICH STRAFWOCHEN SCHIEBEN WENN DU NICHT SOFORT HERKOMMST!" Kirby hüpft etwas gedämpfter... "...UND ZWAR OHNE ESSEN!" Kirby fällt wie ein Stein aus seinem Sprung zu Boden. "Was ist denn Meta...?", fragt Kirby und dreht sich zu ihm um, nicht gewillt irgendetwas zu machen. Meta ist fassungslos. "WIE DU UNSCHWER ERKENNEN KANNST, KÖNNTE ICH MAL HILFE GEBRAUCHEN!!!" "Bist du jetzt ruhig?! Lass mich die Schande überwinden und dich endlich beseitigen!" "KIRBY!!!" Kirby gähnt müde und sucht nach etwas interessanterem. "WAS IST IHR EIGENTLICH EINGEFALLEN?! WIE KANN SIE DICH NUR DER TODESSTRAFE WEGNEHMEN?! MIT DIESER SCHANDE KANN ICH NICHT LEBEN!!!", ruft Galacta. "Ja ist ja gut!! Weg mit der Lanze jetzt!" "NEIN! DU MUSST STERBEN, SO WAR ES VORGESEHEN UND SO WIRD ES AUCH SEIN!" Galacta springt von Meta weg und hält seine Lanze nach oben, die zu leuchten anfängt. "Das ist nicht gut...", denkt Meta und macht sich auf einiges gefasst, nur nicht auf das, was da kommen wird. Kirby springt hoch zu Meta und zieht an seinem Arm: "Komm, lass uns gehen, das ist langweilig hier." Meta verdreht nur müde die Augen. "Seit 25 Jahren warte ich auf diesen Augenblick...", stammelt Galacta vor sich hin, "...auf den Augenblick, an dem ich meine Würde wiederherstellen kann und das Recht vollziehen kann. An diesem Tag, Meta-Knight! AN DIESEM TAG! Werde ich es vollbringen, was deine Mutter zu verhindern versuchte!" Meta wird extrem stutzig. "Woher weiß der soviel...?" "Heute. Heute, an diesem wundervollen Tag, werde ich es tun. Ja, ich werde die Strafe ausführen, dich exikutieren, und alles wird wieder wie früher - und in diesem Moment ist es mir völlig gleichgültig, dass ich, Galacta-Knight, dein Vater bin." Meta erstarrt. In ihm geht es drunter und drüber - zumal er jetzt weiß, wer sein Vater ist, und gleichzeitig aber hört, dass dieser ihn seit 25 Jahren umbringen wollte. Meta steht wie ein Felsen da, völlig unbeweglich, sogar Kirby kann nicht mehr an seinem Arm ziehen, und das ärgert ihn, darum zieht er stärker. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen - all die Lügen, es wäre alles gut und nichts wäre im Unrecht passiert - du bist ein einziges Unrecht. Und jetzt bleib schön stehen, damit ich dich im Universum verteilen kann. Und du pinkes Ding, geh weg, sonst muss ich mich nachher damit rumplagen, dich auch noch umgebracht zu haben - und das will ich nicht. Also bitte geh weg." "Wie...? Meta, der will dich umbringen, komm! Wir gehen!" Meta steht regungslos da... "Jetzt mach schon...!" "Würdest du bitte gehen, oder ist es der Fall, dass du ihn schützen willst? In dem Fall mache ich keinen Unterschied zwischen dir und ihm - denn dann schützt du das Urecht und wirst somit auch zum Unrecht." Kirby schüttelt Meta kräftig, schafft es aber nicht, und brüllt ihn an: "SAG MAL, WILLST DU STERBEN?! KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL BEI DER SACHE SEIN?! MUSST DU AUSGERECHNET JETZT MICH NACHMACHEN?!" Keine Reaktion seitens Meta. Kirby schnaupt verzweifelt... "Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?", fragt Galacta ein letzts Mal. Kirby dreht sich um, und sagt wohl mitunter ein paar kluge Worte: "Wenn du ein Mann bist, dann besiegst du mich zuerst im Zweikampf, sonst bist du nur ein Feigling!"...und da trifft er Galacta, denn wer seine Stolz angreift, der hat zum einen ein Problem aber zum anderen auch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "ICH DRÜCKE MICH NIE VOR EINEM ZWEIKAMPF!! WÄHLE DEINE WAFFE!!!" Kirby überlegt angestrengt. Mit seiner Pistole kann er sogut wie nichts ausführen. Er denkt an Metas Galaxia, doch die kann er zum einen nicht bedienen und zum anderen nicht einmal anfassen. Und wenn er sie einsaugt...? Großartige Optionen hat Kirby in dem Moment nicht wirklich. Kirby zieht seine Pistole. "IST DAS DEINE WAFFE?!" "Nein." "WIE NEIN?!" Kirby saugt Galaxia ein... welche sich zwar gewaltig wehrt, aber dann... dann...! Kirby kann die Galaxia halten. "Wenn jetzt nur jemand da wäre, der mir das Ding hier erklären könnte oder mit helfen könnte... ihn hier weg zu schaffen... ich muss ihn eben austricksen, oder es zumindest versuchen.", denkt Kirby. "Mein Ritual vor dem Kampf ist, dass ich noch jemanden anrufe! Das bringt mir Glück, was ich bei einem so ebenbürtigen Gegner gut gebrauchen kann! Entschuldige mich kurz..." Galacta blickt nix mehr, wenn man ihn richtig anspricht. Kirby hat einen Anruf frei... Er überlegt, wer wohl am schlimmsten reagiert, wenn er anruft. Er denkt an Petro und Gerda, doch bei Petro erwartet er keine große Regung. Er entscheidet sich, Gerda anzurufen... zu seinem Glück, da sie nicht weit weg ist.... "Kirby... was willst du? Wir sind gerade auf dem Rückweg von den Gebrigen der Eintracht nach..." Kirby brüllt: "ICH BRAUCHE EUCH ALS ZUSCHAUER FÜR MEINEN ZWEIKAMPF MIT EINEM STARKEN GEGNER!" "KIRBY! SCHREI NICHT SO!" Kirby senkt die Stimme zu einem flüstern: "Der ist mir zu stark, doch er glaubt sonstwas, Meta bewegt sich nicht mehr... und der will ihn umbringen! Ich brauche zumindest wen, der ihn hier wegschafft...!" "Du... was?! WAS MACHT IHR DA BLOSS?" "Wir sind in Noirdorf. Beeil dich, und bring wen immer du hast mit, und beeil dich, beeil dich.... ich schätze den werde ich nicht lange in Schach halten können.... höchstens zehn Minuten. Bitte Gerda, ich will nicht, dass er Meta umbringt... und mich noch hinterher...!" Schwach für Gerda zu hören ist Galactas mürrisches Rufen: "HE DA, BIST DU LANGSAM MAL FERTIG?! ICH WÜRDE DANN GERNE ANFANGEN!" "Gerda... hilf mir." Aufgelegt. Gerda bleibt stehen. "Petro, Almira." Die beiden bleiben ebenfalls stehen. "Wir gehen jetzt sofort nach Noirdorf, und zwar mit einer Geschwindigkeit, dass wir vor 10 Minuten dort sind." Almira antwortet entsetzt: "Weniger wie 10 Minuten...?! Der Fußweg allein beträgt schon 30 Minuten...." "...und überhaupt, Frau Reifenfrost. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, dort hin zu gehen. Ich habe die Herren Taraum und Nota dorthin geschickt. Sie haben..." "...ein Problem, da man sie umbringen will und ich vermute jetzt einfach mal, dass es jemand von La Nuit sein muss. Wenn Kirby mich um Hilfe 'anfleht', dann muss es schon was wichtiges sein. Er benutzte ebenfalls die Wörter 'Tod' und 'umbringen'." Gerda friert den Hang zu, so dass er zu einer Schlitterbahn wird. "Also, wer gewillt ist, hier einzuschreiten, der möge mir jetzt folgen, diese Eisbahn wird uns in knapp 7 Minuten nach Noirdorf bringen. Ich gehe jetzt." Gerda springt auf die Eisbahn, sie muss sich ordentlich konzentrieren, um nicht hinzufallen und die Eisbahn weiter auszubauen. "Gerda...! Warte! Ich werde mitkommen!", ruft Almira und springt auf die Bahn. "Tse... Das ist deren Problem, nicht meins." Petro bleibt stehen, und für Gerda und Almira geht die Fahrt in Richtung Noirdorf. 17:21, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) 18:54, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) (wenig) 09:05, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) (mehr wie eine Stunde geschrieben....) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:52, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Links) }} }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten